


Dissertation: in fragments by boxoftheskyking [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Persephone was like finding her sea legs, and losing Persephone is being shipwrecked.<br/>On the desk is an overstuffed three-ring binder. On the cover is a label that just says Dissertation in Persephone’s neatest handwriting. Calla takes a deep breath, sits down at the desk, and opens it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissertation: in fragments by boxoftheskyking [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissertation: in fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084429) by [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking). 



**Title** : Dissertation: in fragments  
 **Author** : boxoftheskyking  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
 **Character** : Calla/Persephone, Gansey/Blue, Ronan/Adam  
 **Rating** : teen and up  
 **Warnings** : major character death  
 **Summary** : Loving Persephone was like finding her sea legs, and losing Persephone is being shipwrecked.  
On the desk is an overstuffed three-ring binder. On the cover is a label that just says Dissertation in Persephone’s neatest handwriting. Calla takes a deep breath, sits down at the desk, and opens it.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4084429)  
**Length** 0:14:58  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Dissertation_%20in%20fragments%20by%20boxoftheskyking.mp3)


End file.
